Pokemon: Life in Redville
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: 8 Pokemon life together in harmony in the peaceful town of Redville, where they face the challenges of everyday life. Currentely, only four of the Pokemon are featured. Updated daily.
1. Prologue: Welcome to Redville

**Pokemon: Life in Redville**

Author's Notes: Well, I decided that after playing Pokemon FireRed, I should start a fanfic in the Pokemon section about 8 of my Pokemon I own in Pokemon FireRed, and I thank Pokemon Mystery Dungeon for sparking me this idea. In fact, I thought it'll be great to show you what my Pokemon do when they're not around with humans. So I created this fanfic, in which 8 of my Pokemon life together in harmony, and have many misadventures. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. They all belong to Nintendo, but the Redville town belongs to Yoshizilla, so don't sue. Anyway, on with da show!

----------

**Prologue: Welcome to Redville**

Charmander yawned loudly as he scratched his head. He got up in his bed and looked around. His house was rather small on the inside and outside, but he didn't mind, because he was a small Pokemon. Albeit, a reptilian Pokemon.

Anyway, Charmander got out of bed and walked outside his house. He smiled as he looked around the small town that was Redville. He, along with his friends Oddish and Ekans, lived peacefully in Redville ever since they were born. But since their parents have left at their early years, the young Pokemon had to cope with each other. And thus, came the birth of Redville, with five buildings occupying the space: three of them being home to each Pokemon, one building belonging to the post office, and the final building belonging to the food storage. The three Pokemon were all happy and in harmony with each other, but today, that all changed, for a Pokemon from another village came by, and thus, he would make Redville his home.

"Morning, Charmander!" Oddish greeted, waving her leaves around.

Charmander smiled and waved back. "Hello, Oddish. How are you this fine morning?"

Oddish giggled. "Oh, it's the usual. Getting up, drinking water, looking outside in this beautiful atmosphere, the usual."

Charmander stretched his arms out. "Yeah. It would be great if we had at least a couple of visitors, ya know, to have fun with."

Oddish nodded. "Yeah." She then thought up of something. "Hey, where's Ekans, anyway?"

Charmander shrugged. "Beats me. I think he went on a walk sometime earlier."

----------

Ekans was taking a leisure stroll down the Redville gardens. He sighed to himself as he slithered happily. "Ahh…a peaceful walk, with nothing to ruin it…just peaceful."

He hummed a soothing tune to himself, when suddenly, a Magnemite bumped into him.

"Gah!' Ekans cried, falling into the flowerbed.

Magnemite sweatdropped. "Whoops…my bad. Did I get you dirty?"

Ekans growled, and then he wrapped his body around Magnemite in a tight grip. "You stupid Magnemite! What are you thinking?"

Magnemite gasped as he tried to get out of Ekans' grip. "Ack! Gack! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! I just wanted to check out Redville!"

Ekans heard what Magnemite said, and he released his grip. "Is that so?"

Magnemite nodded. "Yes. I wanted to see how it is, so I can move in!" He smiled a bit.

Ekans looked at Magnemite for several seconds, and then he started chuckling. "Ho ho! What didn't you say so in the first place? I'll be glad to give you a tour!"

Magnemite cheered. "Woot! Let's go!"

Ekans nodded. "Sure thing! Follow me!" He and Magnemite started heading to the Redville township.

----------

Charmander and Oddish were chatting for a few minutes, when Ekans and Magnemite came over.

"Hey guys!" Ekans said, pointing at Magnemite with his tail, "I'd like you to meet my new buddy, Magnemite!'

Charmander and Oddish both smiled and waved. "Hiya, Magnemite!"

Magnemite smiled and waved back. "Hiya, guys!"

Charmander laughed cheerfully. "It's great to have you here with us, Magnemite! What brings you over to Redville?"

Magnemite shrugged. "Well, the village from where I come from was too overcrowded, so I decided to seek a place much more peaceful and less populated, and well, I came here!"

Oddish smiled. "Magnemite, you're going to enjoy living at Redville? We're all friendly, and we also don't get as much tourism as we noticed."

Magnemite liked the comment he was granted. "Why thank you! Am I glad I came here after bumping into Ekans in the garden!'

Charmander gasped. "Wha? The garden?"

"So that's where you've been!" Oddish said, looking at Ekans.

Ekans shrugged. "Hey, can't I enjoy a peaceful walk once in a while?"

Charmander nodded. "True. Anyway…" He looked at Magnemite, "We only have three houses at the moment, but we can make a fourth house for you."

Magnemite gasped as his eyes flashed. "You mean…!'

Oddish squealed. "Yeah! You can live here with us!'

Magnemite let out a good cheer as the danced in the air. "All right! Thanks, guys!'

Ekans laughed. "Don't mention it." He gave Magnemite a map of Redville. "Here. You can look at this map while me, Charmander, and Oddish make your house."

Magnemite smiled. "Thanks, Ekans! I'm sure that I'll enjoy living here!' He started reading the map.

Charmander smiled, and he turned to Oddish and Ekans. "Let's go make the fourth house for Magnemite!"

Oddish and Ekans nodded. "Right!" The three Pokemon then ran to a blank spot nearby Charmander's house, and they started working on the new house.

Magnemite smiled as he looked up at the sky. "Man, am I glad to find this place. Who knows what can happen when I live here!"

----------

Ladies and Gentlemen, that was the small, but detailed, pilot of my new Pokemon series. I hope that you'll enjoy these Pokemon's exploits as they live together to help their problems and overcome challenges!

Next time, we get the show on the way!

**To Be Continued!**


	2. New Friend, New Battle

**Pokemon: Life in Redville**

Author's Notes: Nothing much, except I thank the two people who reviewed (Jinjo-Advance and PeppyDaMan) and I also can't wait for Pokemon mystery Dungeon to come out everywhere! That way, it could possibly have Wifi and we could all get together and such…haha…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. They all belong to Nintendo, but the Redville town belongs to Yoshizilla, so don't sue. Anyway, on with da show!

----------

**New Friend, New Battle**

Magnemite woke up in the post office. He looked around, and moaned. "Man, what a night. It was like I came to some village and I meet up with three nice Pokemon...Huh?" He got up and looked around the post office. "Wait a minute...why does this post office look so familiar?"

"Hey, sleepy head!" A voice from Ekans called out, "Are you up yet? We built that house for ya!"

Magnemite gasped, realizing that he was in Redville for real. "Holy Miltank! I wasn't dreaming at all!"

Ekans slithered in, looking strangely at Magnemite. "Dreaming? Man, why would you want to be dreaming of this place?" He chuckled. "It's a dream come true!"

Magnemite smiled. "You know what, Ekans? You're right! I should be happy to be here!"

"By the way..." Charmander cheerfully added as he walked in, "We finished up the house we were building for you yesterday. You should check it out!"

Magnemite smiled and floated in a happy matter. "Okay!" He followed Charmander and Ekans outside.

Oddish was waiting in front of the house, giggling. "There you are, Magnemite! We finished the house for you!"

Magnemite blushed a bit. "Aww...thanks, guys. Really, this was the nicest thing you did for me!"

Charmander shrugged. "Hey, it's something that we like to do. Help out, you know. Keep in harmony in Redville?"

Magnetite's eyes glinted excitedly. "Oh...?"

A low grumbling noise came from Oddish's stomach, with all the Pokemon looking at her.

Oddish blushed red and giggled. "Oops...I guess I'm hungry after all that building!"

Charmander laughed. "Ha! I can go for a little snack myself." He looked at Ekans and Magnemite. "What do you think, guys?"

Magnemite smiled. "Sure thing! Although I really don't eat anything..."

Ekans shrugged. "Sure."

Charmander nodded, and the four Pokemon headed to the food storage, where they got apples and oranges to eat, and then they went to the park table nearby to eat and chat at.

----------

A few minutes later, the four Pokemon were still eating, but Charmander had a good topic we wanted to discuss with Magnemite.

"So Magnemite, have you ever been in a Pokemon battle before?" Charmander curiously asked, taking a bite into his apple.

Magnemite shook his head. "No...not really, to be exact. Why do you ask?"

Charmander smiled. "Well, it tends to get a bit boring here every so often, so Pokemon battles seem to help keep us entertained."

Magnemite eyed Charmander suspiciously. "Have YOU ever battled before?"

Charmander sweatdropped, and he frowned. "Uhmm...actually, no..."

Ekans slapped his forehead. "Oh, for crying out loud! What's wrong with not battling before?"

Oddish nodded. "Yeah. We're all young and starting out while most of the other Pokemon are getting older." She said, taking a bite out of her apple.

Magnemite nodded. "True, but how do you know about Pokemon battles so much?"

Charmander snapped out of his sudden sadness. 'Well, we've seen one before, but we don't remember."

Magnemite sweatdropped. "Oh."

Charmander smiled. "Anyway, how about we have a battle right after we eat? Sounds like a good idea, huh?"

Magnemite smiled a bit. "True, but..." He started thinking, "Shouldn't we have a referee to keep score of the battle?"

Ekans's eyes gleamed as he raised his tail high in the air. "I'll be glad to volunteer for the battle!'

Magnemite cheered. "Awesome!'

Oddish giggled. "Oh boy, this battle is going to be exciting! And I get to watch it live!'

Charmander laughed victoriously. "Sweet! In that case, let's make it a good fight!" He stuck his hand out.

Magnemite smiled and nodded. "Right!" He slapped Charmander's hand, and the two Pokemon shook each other.

Charmander smiled. "So how about we do battle in front of the tree?'

Magnemite chuckled, feeling pride in himself as he was about to battle it with his new friend. "Sounds good enough for me!"

Ekans and Oddish looked at each other smiled, and resumed eating their oranges.

Magnemite gave Charmander a challenging look. "But I warn you, Charmander...I'm not going to go easy on you, just because we're friends."

Charmander also gave Magnemite a determined look. "That goes back at you, Magnemite. Let's give it our best in it."

The two Pokemon nodded, and they rejoined Ekans and Oddish in eating lunch.

----------

**To Be Continued! Charmander and Magnemite: The First Pokemon Battle!**


	3. Charmander vs Magnemite!

**Pokemon: Life in Redville**

Author's Notes: Well, I finally got my copy of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (or preferably Pokemon Fushigi no Dungeon to the people who have the Japanese version), and it's the Red version! Yeppers! Why have I picked the Red Version? Let's just say…I'm more of a red fan than blue. Plus, the Gameboy Advance is easier to understand better than the Nintendo DS version. Anyway, enough with the good author notes. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. They all belong to Nintendo, but the Redville town belongs to Yoshizilla, so don't sue. Anyway, on with da show!

Reviewers: Sentrovasi, Jinjo-Advance, PeppyDaMan

P.S. I love the new reviewer list section…kinda spices up the fanfic to let people know who were nice enough to take a few minutes off and review, ya know? Especially these guys…I owe them a big thank you.

----------

**Charmander vs. Magnemite! The First Battle!**

Ekans slithered into the middle of the newly set arena in the middle of the town. There were only a few seats on each side of the field, and Oddish was among the only Pokemon watching as Charmander and Magnemite came up to each other.

"All right, here are the rules to this Pokemon Battle," Ekans explained, "First and most importantly of all, you CANNOT run away from battle. Once you start it, you have to either have won or lose. Second, you cannot use items. Third, if both Pokemon are too tired to fight at all, then the match ends with a draw. And fourth, you cannot have a Pokemon outside aid you in battle. Those are the rules."

Charmander and Magnemite both nodded, then looked at each other.

"Well, I'm going to wish you luck, Magnemite," Charmander said, grinning, "I won't go easy on you, just because you're my friend."

Magnemite nodded and smirked. "Same here. Let's both do our best."

Ekans waved the battle flag in the air. "Okay, the official battle between Charmander and Magnemite begins NOW!"

"YAAAAAY!" Oddish cheers, rooting on both Charmander and Magnemite.

Charmander and Magnemite ran towards each other. Delivering the first blows, Charmander used several of his Scratch attacks on Magnemite. However, since Magnemite was part steel, the normal-type attacks didn't hurt much. Magnemite replied with a good tackle, sending Charmander back onto the ground.

Charmander growled, not because of the wound Magnemite gave him, but because Magnemite slightly had an advantage being steel. Charmander, however, didn't easily gave up, and he charged over to Magnemite with more Scratch attacks. Magnemite replied by using his Metal Sound. Charmander covered his ears the block off the powerful screech, only to notice that his special defense went down, but he shrugged it off.

Oddish cheered in excitement, never seeing an actual Pokemon Battle take place before. "YAY! GO, CHARMANDER! GO, MAGNEMITE! GO! WOO!"

Charmander smirked, thinking of a way to get back at Magnemite. He ran towards the Magnet-like Pokemon again, and used his Growl attack. Magnemite didn't hesitate, but then he realized that his Attack was lower than before. Magnemite then knew what Charmander was doing, and he responded with another, ear-piercing Metal Sound.

Charmander covered his ears once again to block away the high-pitched screeches. Ekans, luckily, had a pair of mittens he has placed over his ears. Oddish also had mittens over her ears. Magnemite smiled, but then, unfortunately, failed to notice that Charmander sneaked up behind Magnemite with a Scratch attack.

"Augh!" Magnemite shouted, being pierced in the back. He saw that Charmander was right in front of him, and gave the lizard-like Pokemon a good tackle in the stomach.

Charmander winced in pain, but then he prepared another Scratch attack. However, Magnemite, too, has prepared a tackle attack, and both of the two battling Pokemon struck at teach other the same time. But when they did…they ended up both fainting on the ground, completely devastated by their attacks.

Ekans waved the white flag in the air. "Both Charmander AND Magnemite are unable to battle! This Pokemon Match ends in a draw!"

Oddish jumped in the air in joy. "Yippee! Charmander and Magnemite both have a draw!" She squealed in delight.

Charmander got back up, and he picked up Magnemite. "You picked a good fight, Magnemite." He smiled.

Magnemite smiled. "Thanks, Yoshi. I really appreciate that, especially since this was our first battle."

Charmander smiled. "Well, it wasn't easy, but it was fun. Let's do it again sometime."

Magnemite smiled and nodded back. "Yeah! I'm with you on that, Charmander!"

Both Charmander and Magnemite had a good laugh, before they headed to the picnic table to have dinner with Ekans and Oddish after a well-deserved battle.

----------

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon is very, VERY awesome. In fact, it's so awesome, heck, I played it while I was walking back from school! Anyway, let me just say that I apologize for taking so long to put this up, but I do have out good news that I got the fourth chapter of Pokemon: Life in Redville ready to go. So you'll be seeing that tomorrow. Anyway, I'm going to go finish working on Yoshi kart. Wish me luck!

**To Be Continued!**


	4. A Trip To The Beach

**Pokemon: Life in Redville**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. They all belong to Nintendo, but the Redville town belongs to Yoshizilla, so don't sue. Anyway, on with da show!

P.S. This chapter has been fixed, so you don't have to worry about it not making sense. Thank you for taking your time to look at this.

----------

Magnemite was sleeping peacefully. He was having good dreams about him and the adventures that he and his friends would have. However, just when he was getting to the good part, he was woken up by Ekans.

"Wake up, Magnemite!" Ekans said cheerfully, smiling.

Magnemite yawned. "Ekans, why did you wake me up so early?"

Ekans smiled. "Well, it's because…we're going to the beach!"

----------

**A Trip To The Beach**

Magnemite gasped. "Wait a minute…the beach? Why are we going to the beach for?"

Ekans shrugged. "C'mon, Magnemite! Today's the last day of summer, and we can celebrate by going to the beach one more time!"

Magnemite nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right!" he said, smiling, as he and Ekans left Magnemite's house.

----------

Charmander and Oddish were waiting outside, holding necessary items to bring for the beach.

"So, how was your nap?" Charmander said to Magnemite.

Magnemite shrugged. "Well, it's pretty much good, except I still have that thought of the battle we had in my mind."

Charmander nodded. "Guess we'll be remembering that one for quite some time."

Magnemite nodded. "Yup. So where is this beach Ekans told me about?"

Oddish pointed southwards. "It's down south! Everyone from everywhere flock to the beach during the summer, because it's so popular!"

Magnemite grinned. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Charmander, Oddish, and Ekans cheered in unison, as the four Pokemon gathered their beach items and headed south towards the beach.

----------

At the beach, Oddish was playing in the water with the Goldeen, who lived in the water. Charmander was basking in the sun, while Magnemite was making a sand castle. Ekans was making burgers and fries for them to eat.

"So what do you think of this beach, Magnemite?" Ekans asked, as he flipped a burger.

Magnemite smiled. "Oh, it's great! Not only is the weather nice, but the Pokemon are friendly, too!" He was finishing placing the flag on his castle with a Krabby.

Charmander let out a sigh of relief. "Well, as long as we can relax, I'm all fine with-"

WHAM!

Oddish stopped dancing in the water with the Goldeen, and she gasped. "Oh my Gosh! Charmander, are you okay?"

Charmander had swirleys in his eyes. It was obvious that he was knocked out. But by what?

"Hey!" Cried a human-like Pokemon, as it ran towards Charmander and picked up a boomerang that whacked Charmander.

Charmander got back up, and gave the human-like Pokemon a mean glare. "What was that for, you jerk? What did I ever do to you?"

The human-like Pokemon sweatdropped. "First off, let me apologize for hurting you. Second of all…" He said, in a deep, hunky male voice, "My name's Makuhita!"

Oddish suddenly had hearts in her eyes, and she went into fan-girl mode. "Oh! Makuhita…he's so dreamy…" She sighed heavily.

Charmander got up and pointed at Makuhita. "That still doesn't mean that you're off the hook that easy! A boomerang just doesn't hit a Pokemon from nowhere, you know!'

Magnemite sweatdropped. "Actually…"

Ekans sighed. "Magnemite, stay out of this. It's just not worth fighting for."

Magnemite shrugged. "Okay."

Makuhita sweatdropped, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, what if I make it up to you by…um…having a volleyball match?"

Charmander eyed Makuhita suspiciously. "Go on…"

Makuhita nodded, and he then explained, "Well, we can have some of the Pokemon on the beach on our teams, and we can, well, have a Volleyball match! What do you think?"

Charmander thought for several minutes, and then he shook Makuhita's hand, grinning. "You got yourself a deal, Makuhita," Charmander said, as he chuckled.

Makuhita smiled. "Okay, then!" He shook back. "I guess we'll have it later on today, at the Volleyball courts. Can't wait to see you there!"

Charmander grinned nervously. "Yeah! Can't wait…" When Makuhita started walking off, Charmander turned around and growled to himself. "Can't wait to get back at you, that is." He then went off in the other direction.

Magnemite watched Charmander walk off, and then he turned to Ekans. "Hey, what's got Charmander down in the dumps all of a sudden?" The magnet-like Pokemon asked.

Ekans rubbed the back of his head with his tail. "What do you mean?"

Magnemite shook his head. "I mean, Charmander's suddenly angry all of a sudden, and he wasn't until Makuhita came by, so you think that Charmander might actually have a rival of some sort in Makuhita?"

Ekans shrugged. "Well, Magnemite, as they all say, only time will tell." He resumed flipping the burgers."

Magnemite sighed. "Whatever you say, Ekans." He hovered over to Oddish. "Hey, Oddish! You're feeling okay?"

Oddish was still in fan-girl mode, completely taken away by Makuhita's hotness. "Oh…Makuhita's so hot…he's super dreamy…"

Magnemite sighed. "Oh well." He started hovering in the direction Charmander was at. "Guess I might as well go and talk to Charmander, then." He left in the direction Charmander walked to.

----------

Author's Notes: Yup, ladies and gentlemen, this is Chapter 4…well, at least the first portion. You see, the original Chapter 4 was so long, I had to separate it into 3 parts, with the second part coming up tomorrow. So, to all who have liked this story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and give a good wave goodbye to the Summer of 2006 as we enter the Autumn. Remember…may the force be with you!

Loyal Reviewers: Jinjo-Advance, PeppyDaMan


	5. Before the Volleyball Match

**Pokemon: Life in Redville**

Author's Notes: Okay, here's the 5th chapter. I know it may be a TAD short, but I was rushed on this, because I was working on my other fanfic, Yoshi Kart. Anyway, this chapter will show a little bit of development between Magnemite and Charmander, and the volleyball match will commence in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. They all belong to Nintendo, but the Redville town belongs to Yoshizilla, so don't sue. Anyway, on with da show!

P.S. Special thanks goes out to Sentrovasi for pointing out the typo in Chapter 4. It's supposed to be Magnemite, not Magneton. I'll go and fix that sometime later.

----------

**Before the Volleyball Match**

Magnemite went to find Charmander. He saw the red, lizard-like Pokemon meditating on the beach. "Um…Charmander? What exactly are you doing?"

Charmander looked up at Magnemite. "I'm trying to meditate, what else?'

Magnemite sweatdropped. "Uhmm…for what, exactly?"

Charmander sighed and got up. "I'm not going to let Makuhita win me over like that without a fight. And if I'm going to beat him, then I need to meditate."

Magnemite nodded. "True, but Charmander, let me just say this. Is it really worth it to go through all this trouble? And for just being whacked accidentally by a boomerang?"

Charmander glared at Magnemite with fireballs in his eyes. "How would YOU like if you were whacked by a boomerang while you were completely unaware of its presence?"

Magnemite frowned and lowered his head. "You got a very good point, indeed, Charmander."

Charmander nodded. "Good. Now, if you excuse me, I got more training to do." He left Magnemite and headed up north again.

Magnemite sighed. "Oh well…guess I'll go see Ekans…" He headed southwards.

----------

Ekans noticed Magnemite coming by, still flipping burgers and frying French fries. "Hey, Magnemite. What's got you down in the dumps all of a sudden?"

Magnemite sighed. "It's Charmander, I'm afraid. He's still annoyed y that boomerang incident with Makuhita."

Ekans nodded. "Oh, I see. So where is he now?"

Magnemite pointed to the northern direction. "Charmander went up north to do some more meditating before he does the Volleyball challenge with Makuhita."

Ekans shook his head in disbelief. "Wow. I guess Charmander really wants to get back at Makuhita."

Magnemite nodded. "Yup. By the way…" He looked around. "Have you seen Oddish?"

Ekans tilted his head. "Oh? Oddish? She's still on the beach. She just went to coo all over Makuhita, as well as the other female Pokemon."

Magnemite sighed. "That's what I expected. Thanks," He said, as he watched the waves roll onto the beach.

Ekans shrugged and continued flipping burgers. It would be another few minutes before the volleyball match would start.

----------

Loyal Reviewers: Sentrovasi, Jinjo-Advance, PeppyDaMan, finalpokemon


	6. The Volleyball Match Begins!

**Pokemon: Life in Redville**

Author's Notes: Wow. I'm lazy. Or maybe I haven't really gotten a chance to do this chapter, but oh well. Now that I am doing this, I guess it's time for me to just shut up and let you folks out there read the fanfic, huh? Okay, here it goes, then! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. They all belong to Nintendo, but the Redville town belongs to Yoshizilla, so don't sue. Anyway, on with da show!

Loyal Reviewers: Sentrovasi, Jinjo-Advance, PeppyDaMan, finalpokemon

----------

**The Volleyball Match Begins!**

"Finally! What took you so long?" Makuhita laughed, as Charmander, Oddish, and Magnemite arrived on the volleyball court.

Charmander growled. "Don't hatch your eggs yet, Makuhita. We're not going down without a fight, right guys?"

Magnemite sweatdropped. "Well…"

Oddish giggled. "Oh my gosh! I actually get to play volleyball against Makuhita! This is, like, so cool!" She squealed with excitement.

Charmander rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! All he has is just muscles and two Machops! What's the big deal about that?"

One of the Machops fumed. "Big deal? BIG DEAL? Oh, you'll get a whoopin' of big deal if you don't watch it!"

The other Machop nodded. "Yeah! We're mean, lean, and green!"

The 1st Machop looked at his brethren. "Actually, we're blue…"

The 2nd Machop frowned. "Aw man."

Makuhita rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, how about we just play the volleyball match?"

Charmander smirked. "Now we're talking!" He got into a pose.

Makuhita also got into a pose, as did the other 4 Pokemon.

A Krabby, dressed as a referee, approached the two teams of Pokemon. "Okay, here are the rules. One, whoever gets 2 points win, and second, no horseplay." He hopped into a beach chair and took out a volleyball. "Go!" He then threw the volleyball over to Charmander.

Charmander grinned confidentially as he served the first strike. The volleyball headed for the 2nd Machop, and the muscle Pokemon replied with a powerful thrust.

Oddish, even though she was still infatuated by Makuhita, replied with a swift headbutt, making the volleyball fly to the other side.

The 1st Machop punched it back, which made Magnemite get it next. When Magnemite swooped the ball back, Makuhita replied with a hard thrust, which sent the volleyball onto the ground on Charmander's Team.

"Makuhita scores a point for his team!" Krabby announces, "Now we start the game off with Charmander again." He grabbed another volleyball and threw it to Charmander.

Charmander growled in frustration as he served the ball yet again. This time, Makuhita struck the ball back, but luckily, Charmander managed to return the ball back to the other side using his tail before the ball hit the ground.

Machop #1 ran over and head butted the ball back into the air, seconds before it landed on the ground. Magnemite swooped the ball and gave a powerful tackle, which sent the volleyball crashing down onto Makuhita's side.

"And Charmander's team gets a point!" Krabby announces again, taking out another volleyball, "This time, Makuhita has to serve. Make it a good one, Makuhita!" He threw the volleyball to Makuhita.

Makuhita smiled as he caught the volleyball. "Thanks, Krabby!' He turned to Charmander. "Okay, dude, here it comes!'

Charmander glared angrily at Makuhita. "Just throw the stupid ball for pete's sakes! We don't have all day!'

Makuhita cringed a bit. "Hmph! Picky, aren't we?" He threw the ball over the net.

Magnemite jumped up in the air and tackled the ball back onto the other side. Machop #2 gave a powerful punch that made the ball fly back towards Charmander's side.

Oddish gave the ball a good toss that went sailing towards the net, but Makuhita quickly gave the ball a touchdown performance, making the ball hit the ground on Charmander's side.

"And that's the end of the game, folks!" Krabby shouted, "Makuhita's Team has 2 points, whereas Charmander's team has 1 point. Thus, Makuhita's team officially wins this volleyball match!"

"YES!" Machops #1 and #2 cheered, as they gave each other high-five.

Makuhita laughed. "Well, there's nothing better than a game of Volleyball, huh?"

Charmander did nothing but fume. In fact, he was so angry, he turned redder than his usual color. "ARGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! FIRST, YOU MAKE YOURSELF A CHICK MAGNET, AND THEN, YOU SPIKE THE BALL 2 TIMES! THAT'S COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR!"

Magnemite trembled, with fear in his eye, as he looked at Charmander, worried. "Uh oh…Charmander finally snapped…"

Makuhita laughed as he placed his hand in front of Charmander. "Come on, old chap! We had some good runs, eh? There's nothing bad about that!"

Charmander shook his head. "NO! I refuse to! You didn't beat us fair and square!'

Makuhita frowned. "But…we were just playing volleyball…"

Charmander has had it. He roared angrily, and then he shouted, "MAGNEMITE, ODDISH! LET'S GO, WE'RE LEAVING!" He stormed off for the pathway that led back to the township of Redville.

Magnemite frowned as he approached Makuhita. "I'm sorry about this, but…" He looked back at Charmander's disappearing shadow, and turned back to Makuhita. "…But I think Charmander somewhat dislikes you."

Makuhita shrugged. "Hey, it's okay. Maybe he can get over it, and we can meet up sometime." He smiled, as he started walking off with his two Machop buddies.

Magnemite smiled. "Well, at least Makuhita's cool about it." He looked at Oddish. "So Oddish, should we go back?"

Oddish was still in fan-girl mode. "Oh…I wish to see that Makuhita again…"

Magnemite sighed and dragged Oddish along to follow Charmander's trail, with the scene taking one last glance at the beautiful sunset.

----------

To Be Continued!


	7. Ekans' New Girlfriend!

** Pokemon: Life in Redville **

Author's Notes: Well, here's the next 3-part arc of my Pokemon: Life in Redville story, but this time, Ekans has a new girlfriend. Can you guess who it is?

P.S. Special thanks to finalpokemon for suggesting the Pokemon who Ekans' new girlfriend will be. And for that, finalpokemon gets a cookie! (hands over a cookie) Okay, everyone, enjoy the following chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. They all belong to Nintendo, but the Redville town belongs to Yoshizilla, so don't sue. Anyway, on with da show!

Loyal Reviewers: Sentrovasi, Jinjo-Advance, PeppyDaMan, finalpokemon, patthealmighty

* * *

Nightfall. 

It was pretty much dark in the little township of Redville, seeing how the time was 10:30 PM. Charmander seemed to have cooled off after the volleyball match, for he was sleeping peacefully. Oddish was also sleeping peacefully, no longer in her fan girl-mode.

Magnemite, however, was happy to have a good rest on his hands, with his two best friends sleeping peacefully.

...Wait, 2 of his friends? Wasn't there...a 3rd?

Magnemite suddenly woke up and gasped. He realized that a 3rd friend was missing. "OH MY GOD! WE FORGOT ABOUT EKANS!   
**  
**

* * *

** Ekans' New Girlfriend!**

Later, in the beautiful, detailed morning...

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Magnemite frantically cried, "EKANS IS GONE! HE'S NOT IN THE VILLAGE!"

Charmander gasped, waking up in a flash. "Ekans is gone? What do you mean?"

Oddish yawned as he rubbed her eyes with her leaves. "What's going on, Magnemite?"

Magnemite panicked. "It's Ekans! We forgot him at the beach!"

Oddish gasped. "Oh no! We didn't!"

Magnemite frowned, and lowered his head in shame. "We did. I didn't even seem to notice him making the burgers still."

Charmander gritted his teeth. "Darn it...and just when it couldn't get any worse..."

Just then, Ekans popped his head from behind his house. "Hey guys! What's up?"

Magnemite, Oddish, and Charmander all cheered in relief. "EKANS! YOU'RE SAFE!" They all ran to him.

Ekans chuckled nervously. "Hehehe...yeah...I was in the garden all night."

Magnemite gave Ekans an angry glance. "Ekans, why didn't you just tell us last night? We were worried sick!"

Charmander rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously. "Actually, we weren't. We were just sleeping peacefully until YOU noticed it, Magnemite."

Magnemite blushed with embarrassment. "Oh...um...well..."

Oddish giggled. "Don't worry, Magnemite, we know how you feel."

Charmander turned to Ekans. "So what were you doing last night, anyway?"

Ekans rubbed the back of his head with his tail. "Well, after I made the burgers, I came back to the town and stored the burgers into the food storage. Then, after meeting with my girlfriend, I went into the garden to get some flowers." He frowned. "I couldn't find anything, so..." He smiled again. "I decided to come back here and see what I had in my own house!"

Oddish looked at Ekans curiously. "Why, what do you have in the house, Ekans?"

Ekans laughed. "Why, I have many intruiging objects inside my house that come from the Ekans' Country, you know!" He gave Oddish a wink. "Heck, my own Uncle Arbok even gave me my family's secret recipe for Dragon Chili."

Charmande, Oddish, and Magnemite all stared blankly at Ekans for several seconds. "Dragon chili?"

Ekans laughed. "Yeah! And if that doesn't work, I still have those warm, tasy, and juicy burgers that are in the food storage!"

Oddish's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Oh, Ekans, when will we meet your girlfriend!"

Ekans patted Oddish on the head with his tail. "Why, she's coming tonight, my dear Oddish!" He laughed. "She even asked if she could live in the town!"

Charmander jumped in excitement. "Wow! That's awesome, Ekans!"

Magnemite nodded. "It truly is. So, what can we do to help?"

Ekans smiled, and he pulled out a small paper that he was carrying on his back. "Well, I'm going to go prepare that Dragon Chili recipe my Uncle Arbok gave me. Magnemite, you can go and find some flowers in the forest with Charmander, and Oddish, you can decorate the town!"

Oddish squealed happily. "Oh boy, this is so exciting! I'll go and do it right now!" She ran into her house to get decoration supplies.

Charmander smiled. "Ekans, you can count on us!" He started heading for the path that led to the forest. "Come on, Magnemite!"

Magnemite nodded. "Right!" He turned to Ekans. "Ekans, I wish you good luck on making that Dragon Chili recipe!"

Ekans laughed. "Thanks!" He started slithering for his house.

Magnemite hummed cheerfully, when he bumped into the 'Welcome to Redville' sign. "Ouch!" He crashed on the ground, and an audience laugh track from nowhere played.

Charmander sweatdropped. "Uh...Magnemite, are you all right?"

Magnemite chuckled weakly. "I...never...felt...better..."

Charmander shrugged and picked up Magnemite. He then turned his attention back to the path leading to the forest and started walking towards the forest.

* * *

** To Be Continued!**


	8. Preparations for the Date

**Pokemon: Life in Redville**

Author's Note: Yay! The 2nd part is here! And with good antics provided by Charmander and Magnemite! Seriously, if you are wondering why it took me long to do this chapter, it's because I'm still planning out my huge, super secret SSBM fanfic. And I assure you, it's going to be huge and epic in every sense of the words. So keep your fingers crossed and read this fanfic while you're waiting for the super secret fanfic to arise! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. They all belong to Nintendo, but the Redville town belongs to Yoshizilla, so don't sue. Anyway, on with da show!

Loyal Reviewers: Sentrovasi, Jinjo-Advance, PeppyDaMan, finalpokemon, patthealmighty

* * *

**Preparations for the Date**

In the flower beds that bloom in the garden of the Redville township, Charmander and Magnemite were searching for flowers. Why? It was quite obvious; Ekans had a date on his hands, and as courtesy of that fact, Charmander and Magnemite volunteered to get the flowers. So let's go and check up on them right now...

"The flowers are around here...somewhere," Magnemite said, as he peeked into several small bushes.

Charmander peeked his head out from the leaves of one of the tall trees. "Did ya find anything, Magnemite?"

Magnemite frowned. "No. I can't find flowers, but..." He plucked out some Oran Berries using his magnets. "I found these Oran Berries!"

Charmander gave Magnemite a blank stare. "Oran berries? You found ORAN BERRIES?"

Magnemite sweatdropped. "There's not a problem with Oran Berries...are there?"

Charmander sighed. "No, no there's not." He murmured. "But then again, we're looking for FLOWERS, not berries."

Magnemite nodded. "Right, then. I'll just put these Oran Berries into the case I brought along..." He placed the berries inside the bag he was carrying.

Charmander scratched his head curiously. "Hey wait, how can I be up here without falling on my head?"

Magnemite looked up in awe. "Yeah...how CAN you be up in a tree like that?"

Several seconds passed by.

Charmander sweatdropped. "Well, this is sure arkward." He then fell out off the tree, and landed on the ground, face-first.

Magnemite turned away, after seeing Charmander fall flat on the ground. "OH! That's gotta hurt," He said, looking back.

Charmander sighed. "Dah well, it's not like you can actually find flowers up in trees, anyway." He admitted, smiling as he got back up.

Magnemite nodded, and he smiled also. "You said it there. Let's go search more."

Charmander rubbed his chin. "I wonder if Oddish is having more luck then we are."

* * *

We quickly change the scene to Oddish, who is having a wonderful time decorating the houses and the food storage with colorful objects. 

"This is so fun!" Oddish squealed, giggling, "I'm so happy that Ekans let me do this!"

Right at that moment, Ekans came up to Oddish, wearing a red bow-tie. "Hey Oddish, the decoratings look really great!"

Oddish smiled. "Oh, thank you, Ekans! I'm almost done, too!"

Ekans laughed. "Awesome! I'm really grateful for you helping me out on my date, Oddish. I really appreciate it!"

Oddish winked. "No problem at all, Ekans!"

Ekans waved to Oddish with his tail. "Okay, I'll see you later, then!" He slithered back to his home.

Oddish giggled. "Oh, that Ekans is so cute when he's in a good mood!" She smiled, and then thought to herself, "I wonder if Charmander and Magnemite are having as much fun as I am!"

* * *

Well, looks like Oddish said it wrong, because it turns out that Charmander and Magnemite were better off helping Oddish then finding flowers...see for yourselves. 

"AHHH!!" Charmander screamed as he ran away from the angry horde of Beedrill. "I can't believe there were actually Beedrill living here!"

"Well, it COULD be worse!" Magnemite shouted, for he was floating away as fast as he can, "We could end up being chased by a stampede of Tauros, or even be flattened to the ground by raging Rhyhorn!"

"Less talk, more running!" Charmander screamed, as he grabbed Magnemite by the magnet and hid behind a huge rock.

Luckily for the two Pokemon, the Beedrill swarmed on the path straight, unaware that Charmander and Magnem ite were hiding.

Magnemite let out a huge sigh of relief. "PHEW! That was too close, huh?"

Charmander nodded, when he noticed a bunch of red, yellow, and purple flowers in front of him and Magnemite. "Hey, look! Flowers!"

Magnemite's eye widened. "Well, what do you know.." He said, laughing, "We actually found flowers after all!'

Charmander triumphally threw his left fist into the air. "Yeah! Let's grab it befo-"

Too late unfortunately. A group of Trapinch approached and ate the flowers. They belched after eating, and disappeared into the ground.

Charmander and Magnemite were both dumbstruck, and they looked at each other.

"Magnemite..." Charmander said, his voice shaking, "Did you just..."

Magnemite slowly nodded. "Yes...yes, I did."

Several seconds passed by.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Charmander and Magnemite dramatically shouted, in the famous Darth Vader's voice.

* * *

Yoshizilla: Gu-oh! Looks like Charmander and Magnemite have to find other flowers...wonder how long it'll be until then. Anyway, R and R! Read and Rock! I mean, Rampage! I mean-oh, nevermind. 

**To Be Continued!**


	9. A Flawless Date O RLY?

**Pokemon: Life in Redville**

Author's Notes: You know what I blame for delaying the next chapter of Pokemon: Life in Redville? I blame the huge success of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon keeping me hooked all day. And I mean all day, because this is one of my most favorite games of all time. Anyway here's the Pokemon who will be living in Redville and is Ekans's girlfriend: Dratini! YAY! Enjoy Chapter Nueve!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. They all belong to Nintendo, but the Redville town belongs to Yoshizilla, so don't sue. Anyway, on with da show!

Loyal Reviewers: Sentrovasi, Jinjo-Advance, PeppyDaMan, finalpokemon, patthealmighty, SuicunetheL33TPoke

* * *

**A Flawless Date...O RLY?**

Ekans was dressed in a black suit, wearing a red bowtie. "Ahhh...the evening is perfect, and I'm ready for my girlfriend to arrive."

Oddish, who was wearing a pink dress, giggled. "I can't wait to see her!"

A few seconds later, a small, light-bluish Dragon Pokemon approached Ekans and Oddish. It was Ekans's girlfriend, Dratini.

"Hiya!" Dratini chirped, wearing a light-blue dress to match her skin.

Oddish squealed. "Liek, oh my Gosh! It's Dratini!" She screamed in joy.

Ekans laughed. "Yeah. You like her, Oddish? I met her at the beach last night, and we immediately became good friends afterwards."

Dratini smiled. "Yup! And it's a night that we'll never forget!" She said coiling her tail around Ekans.

Ekans blushed a bit. "Awwww...Dratini, how about we have a nice dinner first, before you decide to settle here?"

Dratini nodded. "Ekans, that's a great idea!"

Oddish gasped. "In that case, follow me!" She shouted, as she led Dratini and Ekans to a free table nearby, with two lit candels on them.

Dratini chuckled, looking at Ekans. "OH, Ekans...you and your friend went through all this just for our date?"

Ekans chuckled a bit nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with his tail. "Ehehehe...well, me and Oddish did, but I'm not sure about Charmander and Magnemite..."

Dratini suddenly stopped. "Charmander and Magnemite? Who are they?"

Ekans stopped chuckling and looked at Dratini. "Why, they're my good friends who live here with me and Oddish in Redville. They're busy looking for flowers, but I'm sure everything will work out."

Dratini smiled. "It would be an honor to meet them," She said, as she sat at one end of the table with Ekans sitting at the other end, and Oddish standing in front of both Dratini and Ekans.

* * *

Charmander gasped, holding a dead flower. "Magnemite, I give up. We're not going to find any good flowers." 

Magnemite whamed Charmander in the head with his...well...body. "Charmander, are you just going to give up something so easily to a dumb occurance? I mean sure, we had a bit of bad luck earlier, but I KNOW we can find some good, quality flowers!"

Charmander smiled, and he nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Magnemite! Let's go find more flowers!" He cheered, as he and Magnemite continued their search.

* * *

**An hour and a halfhour later...**

Dratini smiled as she rubbed her lips with her napkin. "Oh Ekans, that was the greatest Dragon Chilly I have ever eaten. I have to have the recipe!' She chirped.

Ekans chuckled. "Aye, Dratini, I'd tell you, but that would ruin the excitement of it."

Dratini sighed of relief. "Oh...I do wonder where your friends are. It's getting a bit late, eh?" She asked.

Ekans started to sweat nervously. "Ehehehe...Charmander and Magnemite? Well..."

Charmander and Magnemite both appeared in front of Dratini and Ekans, completely covered in dirt and dead tired.

"Ekans..." Charmander wheezed, "We give up. We...we just can't find the flowers."

Magnemite started to breathe slowly. "It's just too difficult. We just...just..."

Both Charmander and Magnemite fainted.

Dratini eyed the fainted Charmander and Magnemite carefully, then she turned to Ekans and looked at him suspiciously. "Are you sure they're okay...?" She asked.

Ekans gulped. "Why, yes...why would they be here, so deadbeat tired...?" He replied, chuckling nervously.

* * *

The following scene could not be shown, but we'll just say that Ekans and Dratini were having a little 'talk' and that they placed Charmander and Magnemite in a 'relaxing' spot. What is this? Use your imagination, cause we're too cheap to actually say what happened. Anyway, now that we have that covered, Dratini decided to move into Redville with Ekans, and thus, earned Redville it's newest citizen. Now get lost. I mean, bye! ...No, really. Get lost.  



	10. Fishing Away

**Pokemon: Life in Redville**

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long delay on Pokemon: ife in Redville, ladies and gentlemen. Yoshi Kart kept me occupied, so I was unable to make a chapter for this story until this moment. I hope you all enjoy!

And special dedication to this chapter goes to Clario, who was kind enough to let me use one of his Pokemon characters Q2. And if you don't know who Q2 is, just go and take a look on Clario's profile before or after you read this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Fishing Away**

It was your average, yet beautiful day in Redville, with the birds in the background, and the wild grass Pokemon singing. Yes, all was peaceful and boring on this fine day until...

"Hey guys!" Ekans called out, holding up an envelope. "Look what me and Dratini got in the mail today!"

Charmander, Magnemite, and Oddish all rn up to Ekans, who were wondering what was in the envelope. Dratini also came out, and she appeared by Ekans's side.

"What is it, my king?" Dratini cooed in a sweet, soft voice.

Oddish giggled in excitement. "Is it an invitation? Is it a permit?"

"Bingo," Ekans answered, opening the envelope, "I just got a fishing permit from my good friend, Q2. He said that the lke down by the beach is free on Saturdays, and luckily, today IS Saturday!"

"All right, Ekans!" Charmander cheered, smiling widely as his eyes grew bigger with excitement, "Whoever this Q2 guy is, he sure is awesome!"

Magnemite nodded. "Yes. I'd like to meet Q2 sometime, too."

"Me three!' Oddish shouted.

Dratini smiled. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if we came face to face." She admitted.

Ekans chuckled, smiling as he did. "Luckily for all you guys, he's gonna be joining us at the lake in a few hours, so I can expect to see wide, broard smiles from you!"

"Like this?" Charmander, Magnemite, and Oddish said, smiling as wide and tall as they could.

Ekans sweatdropped. "Ummm...I didn't mean it like that..."

Charmander, Magnemite, and Oddish all fell down on their backs.

Dratini sweatdropped at the three fallen Pokemon, and then turned to Ekans. "Was that a good idea?"

Ekans slowly nodded his head. "Actually, now that you mention it, it wasn't." He sighed. "Let's just go to the fishing area."

"A great idea!" Charmander blurted out, as he watched Ekans and Dratini go back into their house, "But first, can you get us back up?"

Several minutes passed by, and Charmander was still calling out while Magnemite and Oddish waited patiently for Ekans and Dratini. It wasn't until 15 minutes later that Charmander gave up.

"Oh, screw it," Charmander sighed, "I'll just wait here until they get back."

"That's the spirit!" Magnemite and Oddish said in joy, although they, too, were a bit annoyed that they had to wait for Ekans and Dratini to return.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, not much of a beginning, huh? BUT...I can assure to you that it only gets better! What will happen as of this reading? You'll find out, when the Redville Pokeom go to the Lake to fish! Yee-haw! See y'all next time! 


End file.
